The present invention relates generally to an improved shock absorbing body protective pad for use by athletes in contact sports, and more particularly to such body protective pads which are designed to provide protection against single impacts, as well as multiple and sudden impacts such as are frequently occasioned in contact sports such as hockey, football, soccer, and the like. The body protective padding of the present invention is designed to function and/or address a wide range of energy or impact loading which may occur within a single pad designed for use in various contact sports.
In the past, various techniques have been employed for the fabrication of body protective pads for use by athletes, with such pads frequently employing shock absorbing material such as foam, rubber, or other resilient-compressible materials. More recently, body protective pads have been designed for use by athletes and other competitors in sports, which employ superimposed plastic film members which retain synthetic resinous foam pads within chambers formed in the padding. While such devices have proven to be helpful and useful by athletes in contact sports, some additional features have been found to provide a greater degree of protection and a greater degree of comfort for the wearer-user.